Our Ending (REMAKE)
by Prince-junghoseok
Summary: Ini baru namanya sial berlipat ganda. Seokjin semakin kalut dengan kehidupannya yang begitu rumit. Rasanya seperti ingin muntah merasakan takdirnya sungguh memuakkan. Seokjin mulai gundah dan meragukan keberadaan Tuhan dalam hidupnya. Apakah Taehyung memang takdirnya? Semoga Tuhan senantiasa mengabulkan doanya. It is TaeJin. Taehyung-Seokjin. BTS. MPREG. Remake fanfict.


Sepasang sepatu kusam yang hampir rusak itu menapak diatas lantai yang lapang nan mengkilap terhampar cukup luas didalam sebuah bangunan besar itu. Seandainya karet yang melekat pada alas sepatu itu bergesek dengannya, decitan suara berisiklah yang akan tercipta. Seorang bocah lelaki diantara para siswa berseragam khas anak sekolahan disana telah memposisikan dirinya dengan mantap. Berbeda dengan fisiknya yang seolah siap menerima impuls dari lingkungannya, kubus memorinya malah terus digganggu oleh semua klise mengerikan mengerayangi kesadarannnya. Bocah lelaki itu tetap bergeming, pupil matanya sama sekali tidak bergerak mengikuti kemana arah bola itu memantul. _Aish_ anak ini. Pantulan bola karet tua itu benar-benar ia abaikan. Namun pada akhirnya sebuah hantaman pada titik diantara dada dan perutnya itu membangunkannya dari lamunan kurang ajarnya. Tidak terlalu keras memang, akan tetapi hentakan itu sukses membuat isi kepalanya kencar belingsat.

"Kim Seokjin! Sekali lagi kau melamun, akan kuberi nilai E di raport mu nanti!" begitulah ancaman keras nan sadis dari seorang pria dewasa paruh baya yang menatap si bocah tersangka dengan tajam setelah sepasang mola mata tegangnya itu menyaksikan peristiwa menjengkelkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Jangan lupakan siratan wajah tuanya begitu marah. Pria berkalungkan tali yang menggantung sebuah peluit berwarna kusam di ujungnya tersebut berdecak pinggang kesal kemudian cibiran kasar ia hadiahi untuk siswa dungunya itu.

" _Cheosunghamnida. S_ _eonsaengnim_ " sesal Seokjin kemudian membungkuk takut.

"Berisik. Larilah mengelilingi lapangan basket, hingga jam pelajaranku selesai!" titahnya lantang. "Tunggu apa lagi? Sekarang!"

* * *

Our Ending (Remake)

Kim Seokjin X Kim Taehyung

Warning!

It's Boy X Boy

Rating: (abit) M

* * *

Sambil kedua tangan keriputnya sibuk mengaduk olahan sup yang dibuatnya, wanita dewasa manis itu menatap lelah. Otot matanya memerintahkan retina itu untuk terus menangkap banyangan imaji Seokjin yang tengah melamun. Lagi? Oh ayolah kawan, ini bahkan terlalu pagi untuk melamun. Apakah mimpi yang Tuhan berikan semalam tak cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti berfantasi lagi dan lagi?

"Seokjin" panggil sang wanita dewasa itu tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk kaldu panas setengah mendidih yang hampir mengisi seluruh kuali jeleknya.

"Ya?" untungnya kali ini neuronnya masih bekerja dengan baik untuk merespon wanita itu dengan tanggap.

"Aku mendapat laporan. Prestasimu semakin menurun" wanita itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara mengaduk kaldu tersebut dan menghampiri Seokjin yang duduk santai menunggu di kursi makan yang tak cukup jauh dari tempat ia berdiri barusan. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di hadapan anak muda tampan bak wajah pangeran itu sambil menurunkan wajan sup buatanya. Ia memberikan semangkuk nasi padanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak ingin menceritakannya pada bibimu ini?" wanita itu menatapnya pekat.  
Namun Seokjin hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban. Sayangnya wanita itu bisa menangkap siratan kebohongan dari pancaran matanya. Masih dengan senyuman kecewanya lalu meraih semangkuk nasi, menuangkan kuah supnya ke dalam mangkuk melamin murahnya. Wanita itu akhirnya mendesah lelah. Seokjin selalu begitu ketika ditanya keadaanya di sekolah. _Yap_. Selalu menutupi keadaanya, seakan tak ingin siapapun mengetahui perasaanya.

"Bibi" panggil Seokjin singkat. _Bingo_. Akhirnya Seokjin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Namun sayang beribu sayang, kali ini wanita berparas jelita itu malah terlalu sibuk pada anak lelaki lainnya yang jauh lebih muda dibandingkan Seokjin disana. Terlihat seorang anak lelaki kecil tengah merengek, menggeleng, melakukan apapun untuk menolak sesendok kuah sup panas buatan ibunya untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya, barang satu tetes pun. _Hah_. Dasar bocah manja.

"Taehyung ayo makan~" dendang sang wanita lembut merayu anak lelaki nya itu dengan penuh kesabaran. Ya ampun. Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar ingin menguji seberapa tinggi indeks kesabaran sang ibu. Ia lalu menggeleng cepat sembari bibir manisnya mengerucut lucu. " _Shireo*_! Taehyung kenyang!" tolaknya.

"Nanti kau kurus, nak. Sedikit saja" ujar sang ibu pada Taehyung. Jangan lupakan perubahan intonasinya yang kini tak lagi berdendang ramah. Namun kalimat itu tetap saja diabaikan oleh anak kurang ajar itu. Adalah Taehyung yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin yang sepertinya sudah kembali memakan supnya. "Taehyung ingin disuapi Seokjin hyung!" kini Taehyung mulai merajuk gemas khas anak lelaki manja dengan senyum baharinya.

"Seokjin hyung kan sedang makan, sayang. Disuapi ibu saja, ya?" sekali lagi sang ibu merayu. Manik matanya tegas namun lembut yang baru saja ia layangkan seolah memanah sekaligus membunuh sifat manja Taehyung barusan. Raut wajah tampan nan menggemaskan itu akhirnya itu tertekuk lucu. Ia memaksakan untuk membuka mulutnya sekedar menerima sesuap sup hangat dari ibunya.

Pun wanita itu bisa tersenyum lega sekarang. Seketika batinnya menyadarkannya akan suatu hal. Ia menatap Seokjin kemudian  
"Seokjin. Tadi kau ingin bilang apa?" lontarnya.

Sambil merasakan tenggorokannya terbelai oleh kuah hangat nan lezat buatan bibinya, Seokjin tersenyum kecil sekedar merespon pertanyaannya."Bolehkah aku mengunjungi ayah dan ibuku?"

Demi lembaran berkas hutangnya yang selalu membuat kepalanya berdenyut kurang ajar, wanita itu terdiam sejenak. Indera pendengarannya baru saja tertinju kalimat Seokjin yang benar-benar menohok hati. Hal yang wanita itu bisa lakukan hanyalah bergeming dengan sedikit meremas genggaman pada sendok logam murahannya. Dengan sebuah senyuman pahit, wanita dewasa itu menyahut. "Habiskan makananmu dulu. Setelah itu kita akan mengunjungi orang tuamu"

.

Dinginnya udara di kota Seoul hari ini sungguh membuat seluruh persendian Seokjin seolah membeku. Namun balutan hawa dingin yang mencekik itu sesekali ia hiraukan sebagaimana ia merasakan kepedihan batinnya kini melihat sepasang batu nisan gelap tertangkap oleh mata basahnya. Disentuhnya permukaan kasar batu nisan yang dingin itu kemudian telapaknya mulai bergerak membelai sayang. Pun Seokjin lalu menjatuhkan kedua lutut yang terasa berat itu pada permukaan rumput yang seakan menatap sendu pada manusia muda nan malang berdiri lemah diatasnya. Akhirnya, Seokjin meneteskan bulir beningnya. Bulir bening itu turun bersama kepedihannya.

"Seokjin. Tuhan sudah bersama mereka. Kau tak perlu menangis lagi" suara khas seorang wanita dewasa itu terdengar begitu samar.

Serius. Wanita itu benar-benar merasa iba melihatnya. Kini Seokjin terlihat begitu rapuh dihadapan makam kedua orang tuanya. Dan jangan lupakan Taehyung yang juga melihat adegan memilukan ini. Memandangnya penuh iba sambil menggenggam jari telunjuk kurus milik ibunya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Taehyung memang masih belia, tapi insting alamiahnya mengerti jika sepupu kandungnya itu tengah tertinju oleh sebuah fakta yang amat memilukan. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung melepaskan genggaman jemari mungilnya lalu berjalan menghampiri sepupu lelakinya yang berjarak hanya dua langkah saja darinya.

Adalah Taehyung yang berusaha memeluk punggung bidang nan bergetar milik lelaki remaja itu dengan erat. Terkesan lucu dan menggemaskan memang, wajahnya menekuk lucu ketika kedua lengannya tak sampai untuk merengkuh remaja itu. Dan Seokjin yang merasakan tangan mungil itu menapak pada tubuhnya langsung berputar sekedar menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang sembap. Ditatapnya wajah damai nan manis dari adik sepupunya itu dengan mata yang basah.  
"Seokjin hyung. Tidak boleh menangis. Taehyungie jadi sedih" lirih Taehyung yang tak sadar membuat hati Seokjin menghangat. Pun Seokjin kini merengkuhnya erat seolah Taehyung tenggelam dalam pelukannya. _Ugh_. Si Taehyung itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Perlahan Seokjin lalu mengecup keningnya dengan sayang dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung kan sudah besar jadi jangan menangis. Tidak malu pada Taehyungie?" tuturan lugu Taehyung terlontar begitu saja dari bibir ranumnya.

 _Dingdong_. Memang seharunya Seokjin merasa malu pada anak kecil yang berusia 8 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Motorik Seokjin mulai tergerak mengusak surai hitam lembut Taehyung sambil tersenyum simpul untuk menyembunyikan rasa pedihnya yang masih terasa mengiris hatinya.

"Terima kasih Taehyungie"

Hari ini. Genaplah 3 tahun Tuhan merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Saat itu Seokjin berumur 10 tahun, tengah terbirit berlari sambil menampilkan wajah baharinya, menggenggam sebuah buku di tangan kanannya. Hati Seokjin bergemuruh ria, kebahagiaan seolah sedang berlari bersamanya pulang. Kaki jenjang itu terus berlari tak sabaran membawa tubuhnya untuk segera bertemu ayah dan ibunya. Ketika sepasang kaki jenjangnya telah berhasil membawanya pulang, senyuman bahari itu lenyap begitu saja melihat para manusia yang tak dikenal memenuhi isi rumahnya. Hatinya berdesir dan batinnya terus menyangkal dugaan buruk tentang kedua orang tuanya. Brengsek, rasanya Seokjin ingin berteriak dan mengusir semua manusia berpakaian serba hitam yang memenuhi seisi rumahnya itu. Seokjin berjalan menembus kedalam dengan kalang-kabut.

"Seokjin" tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita yang memanggilnya menajamkan indera pendengaran Seokjin yang hampir tumpul. "Bibi berusaha menghubungimu, tapi ponselmu tak aktif" sambungnya.

"Siapa orang-orang ini? Kenapa mereka ada disini? Dimana ayah dan ibu?" bertubi pertanyaan Seokjin lontarkan dengan tak sabaran. Kesialan seperti tengah merangkulnya kali ini. Benar-benar membuat batinnya belingsat.

"Seokjin. Ayah dan ibumu tidak bisa pulang lagi. Untuk selamanya"

Di sore yang lembayung itu, Seokjin sungguh merasakan Tuhan begitu kejam terhadapnya. Tuhan telah membawa ayah ibunya tanpa dirinya. Bibinya selalu bersusah payah menjelaskan pada Seokjin bahwa ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Ah _bebal_. Persetan dengan kecelakaan pesawat. Instingnya sama sekali membenci gosip yang beredar seperti itu. Tentu saja Seokjin tak hanya diam saja, akal briliannya terus mencari jawaban atas misteri kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Namun yang paling menonjol adalah bagaimana sikap Seokjin mulai berubah. Sepertinya kejadian itu berdampak buruk bagi kondisi psikisnya. Menyendiri dan memikirkan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan. Itulah kebiasaan baru Seokjin sekarang.

Akan tetapi 3 tahun itu ternyata bisa terlewati diselimuti oleh kasih sayang seorang bibi dan sepupu mungilnya. Mereka tinggal satu atap. Jangan ragukan Bibinya yang begitu menyayangi Seokjin seperti ia menyayangi Taehyung. Pada intinya, nasib Seokjin masih terselamatkan oleh kedua orang ini.

Mereka hidup bertiga dalam kesederhaan di sebuah apartemen kecil milik bibinya. Semuanya penuh keterbatasan terutama dari segi finansial. Tentu saja. Gila bukan jika bibinya bekerja seorang diri untuk menafkahi 2 anak lelaki yang masih di bawah umur hanya sebagai tukang pengantar susu saja?

* * *

Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat gorden lusuh itu bergerak tak menentu. Malam tak berbintang. Atau para bintang dilangit memang terhalang oleh sebaris awan tebal disana. Malam yang mendung.

Sementara si wanita dewasa masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaanya di luar, disanalah 2 anak remaja yang tengah menyibukan diri mereka masing-masing untuk mengerjakan tugasnya di apartemen sempitnya. Taehyung, dengan tugas matematikanya dan Seokjin, dengan tugas kalkulusnya. Adalah yang terkadang Taehyung menginterupsi Seokjin sebentar, menanyakan beberapa soal yang ia anggap sulit. Tak lupa menghadiahi sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Seokjin sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya.

Ada yang tidak beres disini. Kecupan di bibir?

Apa mereka sudah sinting?

"Hyung. Kenapa kau mengecupku begitu lama huh? Aish" Taehyung memprotes keras ketika bibirnya baru saja merasakan sebuah ciuman singkat yang bukan kecupan. Sekali lagi. Bukan kecupan. Bebalnya Seokjin malah terkekeh bangga karena berhasil memanggut mesra bibir kenyal Taehyung beberapa detik lalu.

Sinting. Bangsat. Laknat Apa lagi? Akal sehatnya terkacir dari otaknya. Apa semua rumus matematikanya membuat otaknya jungkir balik begitu? Bung. Sadarlah siapa itu Taehyung. Sepertinya Tuhan telah mengutuk mereka berdua sejak setahun yang lalu dimana Seokjin menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Taehyung. Ini gawat. Iblis perlahan menuntun mereka ke dalam jahanam. Mereka laksana manusia yang terombang-ambing kebejatan dunia. Menyukai sesama jenis yang notabenenya adalah saudara sedarah. Ini SANGAT tidak beres. Serius.

Seokjin sedikit terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah Taehyung yang terlampau lugu sebagai reaksi hasil ciumannya tadi. "Me-nye-bal-kan!" protes Taehyung berlipat sementara kekehan Seokjin berubah menjadi gelak tawa kemudian. Bercanda, mengerjakan 2 butir soal, lalu berciuman. Oh, kepalaku berat memikirkannya. Kali ini biarlah dua sejoli abnormal itu saling bertukar rasa cintanya yang tengah membuncah di malam yang mendung ini.

Hingga pada akhirnya sebuah ketukan pintu tuanya berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan pasangan yang tengah berciuman mesra dibalut oleh dinginnya semilir angin di malam itu.

"Sebentar biar ku lihat dulu" Seokjin berujar setelah melepaskan pagutan diantara keduanya. Beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri pintu tua itu.

"Aku ikut hyung!" Taehyung juga melompat dari kursinya kemudian membuntuti Seokjin di belakang. Kaki jenjang itu melangkah, tangan besar itu mengayun meraih knop pintu yang seolah sedang menunggu cemas disana. Dibukalah pintu rapuh itu. Menampilkan 2 manusia berseragam khas pegawai sipil yang menatap serius pada Seokjin. Tak lupa Taehyung yang berdiri bersembunyi dibalik punggung bidang itu.

 _Polisi?_ Batin Seokjin. Pikirannya terus menerka mengapa 2 pria berseragam formal ini datang mengunjungi dan mengganggu kegiatan manisnya dengan Taehyung pada malam hari seperti ini. Coba tebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Tak sampai hitungan ketiga, tubuh Taehyung terjatuh lemas seketika setelah mendengar berita yang disampaikan 2 pria barusan bahwa ibunya telah meninggal karena tertabrak sebuah mobil.

 _Damn_

Ini baru namanya sial berlipat ganda. Seokjin semakin kalut dengan kehidupannya yang begitu rumit. Rasanya seperti ingin muntah merasakan takdirnya sungguh memuakkan. Seokjin mulai gundah dan meragukan keberadaan Tuhan dalam hidupnya. Pasalnya sudah dua kali Tuhan merenggut orang-orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Dan keduanya Beliau renggut dengan cara yang malang nian. Seokjin juga mulai kewalahan. Perlahan semuanya direnggut. _Yap_. Semuanya hampir hangus, menyisakan Taehyung dan dirinya. Berdua saja.

Namun apa daya. Hari demi hari tetap harus mereka lewati. Seokjin telah beranjak dewasa sekarang. Ia lah satu-satunya tulang punggung bagi Taehyung yang masih bersekolah. Membanting seluruh belulangnya hanya untuk sesuap nasi untuk mereka makan dan untuk mereka bertahan hidup. Sungguh memilukan. Tentu Taehyung sering merasa iba melihatnya. Tidak sekali Taehyung meminta izin untuk membantu Seokjin mencari uang. Akan tetapi Seokjin tetap bersikeras menolaknya dengan alasan ia tak mau Taehyung merasakan bagaimana keras dan kasarnya dunia kerja di luar sana.

Biar kuberi sebuah fakta memilukan lainnya, bahkan Seokjin sampai merelakan meninggalkan mimpi untuk mendapatkan gelar pendidikan tinggi yang dulu ia mimpikan semasa bocahnya. Sekarang malah pendapatannya sebagai tukang pengantar koran dan pegawai sebuah restoran kecil tampaknya tidak cukup untuk membiayai hidup mereka.

* * *

"Hyung" Taehyung menghampiri Seokjin perlahan memeluk tubuh kekarnya dengan erat seolah mencari sebuah kehangatan dari tubuh tegap itu. Dibenamkannya wajah manis itu pada punggung bidang yang hanya terbalut kaus tipis berwarna gelap milik Seokjin. Taehyung sedikit mengendusnya kemudian. Untung saja jantungnya tak sampai terpental. Sumpah. Seokjin tersentak kaget dibuatnya. Lengannya yang lihai mengaduk kuah ramyeon dalam kuali itu terhenti mendadak.

"Aku tak bisa tidur" ucap Taehyung dengan intonasi manjanya. Berharap Seokjin menemaninya serta mendekapnya dalam tidurnnya. Nada manja yang dibuat-buat itu justru membuat Seokjin terasa gemas. Rasa geli sedikit menjalar membelai otot perutnya hingga ia terkekeh sambil membalikkan tubuh tegapnya.

"Ada apa Taehyungie?" tanyanya kemudian, membiarkan Taehyung mendekapnya erat.

"Aku tak bisa tidur" sahutnya sambil perlahan jemari lentiknya terangkat membelai pipi tirus Seokjin yang semakin tirus. Mata menawannya kini menatap seluruh lekuk wajah tamnan nan dewasa milik Seokjin yang selalu senantiasa membius hati. "Kau tampak sangat kurus hyung" Taehyung berujar cemas sebagaimana jemari lentiknya masih saja membelai. Adalah Seokjin yang tersenyum tipis merasakan belaian itu memanjakan pipi lelahnya.

"Kau tumbuh begitu cepat ya, bahkan tinggimu hampir sama denganku" canda Seokjin dengan menghadiahi sebuah ciuman pada kening yang sedikit tertutup poni milik Taehyung dengan sayang. Tentu saja membuat Taehyung merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya dan merasakan seolah ciuman Seokjin tadi benar-benar mengalirkan sengatan listrik bagi tubuhnya.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

Taehyung kemudian seenaknya mengangkat kedua lenganya untuk mengalungi leher kokoh pria tampan itu. Malam diluar terasa dingin bagi Seokjin, dan alangkah bahagianya Seokjin karena Taehyung bisa menyambutnya dengan hangat begitu. Benar, kalian pasti tahu maksudku bukan?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau adalah takdirku" Taehyung berucap kembali, tatapan matanya yang hangat bagai racun yang bisa melumpuhkan hingga ke uluh hatinya. Astaga. Seokjin benar-benar mencintai anak itu. Persetan dengan aturan. Maaf, kali ini Seokjin mungkin harus melupakan aturan. "Aku memang takdirmu, Kim Taehyung" sahut Seokjin, ia tersernyum setelahnya.

Mungkin kini sudah hampir 56 detik mereka bertatap saling mengagumi keelokan paras satu sama lain. Dan pada akhirnya tak sadar Seokjinlah yang kemudian mempertemukan kedua belah bibir menyalurkan kehangatan lainnya melaui ciuman mesra. Sontak pipi Taehyung bersemu merah saat merasakan bibir itu tersapu lembut oleh gumpalan daging kenyal lainnya yang kini mulai menghisap salah satu belah bibir ranumnya sensual. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama sebagaimana kuah ramyeon yang panas itu mulai beruap. Seakan terbawa suasana mesra di malam itu, uap itu menyaksikan betul percumbuan cinta antara pasangan haram di dapur sempit itu. Malang nian teruntuk si ramyeon yang terabaikan begitu saja. Kuah panas yang menggoda masih terkalahkan oleh desah demi desah yang Taehyung ciptakan sehingga menyulut sumbu libido Seokjin pada malam yang dingin itu. Benar. Disanalah sepasang kekasih yang romantis itu menghabiskan malam panas mereka di dapur sempit nan pengap itu hingga waktu pagi buta.

Ya Tuhan. Biasanya kelopak mata itu terasa ringan, akan tetapi entah mengapa pagi ini rasanya Taehyung berat sekali untuk memaksakan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Kemudian Taehyung hanya menggosokan punggung tangannya pada permukaan kelopak mata yang nakal itu. Akhirnya Taehyung terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Kasihan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Jika boleh kuingatkan, Taehyung hanya terlelap 3 jam saja setelah aktivitas bercintanya dengan Seokjin hingga pukul 4 pagi buta barusan.

 _Bingo._ Taehyung mengaduh kemudian mengerang ketika merasakan pangkal bokongnya yang terasa sedikit ngilu. Mengingat semalam Seokjin begitu liar saat menungganginya dan mengoyak tubuhnya tiada ampun, Taehyung lalu menggerutu. Jika Taehyung ingat kembali, nafsu birahi Seokjin yang semalam itu sedikit mengerikan. Sambil menggerutu, kepalanya bergerak menoleh memfokuskan penglihatannya dan mencari sang tersangka yang telah membuatnya kelelahan dan kesakitan akibat semalam. "Kenapa hari minggu juga harus bekerja?" keluhnya kesal.

Masa bodoh dengan si kekasih _workaholicnya*_ , yang terpenting sekarang adalah Taehyung harus menyeret sekuat tenaga tubuhnya untuk lekas mandi, membilas badannya yang lengket hasil permainan yang aduhai mereka ciptakan semalam.

 _Cih_. Hari minggu tanpa Seokjin memang menjengkelkan. Remote televisi jelek itulah yang menjadi sang korban di minggu ini. Dengan gusar Taehyung menekan-nekan tombol keras itu dengan jengkel karena mati bosan, terkadang remote itu dilemparnya seolah remote itu adalah Kim Seokjin. Berlapiskan piayama kumal kebesaran bekas milik Seokjin, Taehyung berbaring pada sofa butut yang terletak menghadap layar televisi yang menyala itu. Hatinya mulai gundah memikirkan Seokjin yang tak kunjung pulang.

* * *

Sekujur otot tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku, bahkan untuk bergerak sedikit saja Seokjin tak bisa. Kepalanya amat terasa berat. Nafasnya menderu. _Man._ Disana begitu kotor, pengap serta gelap. Hanya secercah cahanya lampu tua yang menerangi sudut penglihatan Seokjin di ruangan serba gelap itu. Di dalam kesunyian itu, sebuah suara derap langkah kaki seperti mengetuk gendang telinganya dan membangunkan kembali insting Seokjin melemah.

"Hey! Siapa disana? Tolong lepaskan tali ini" Seokjin menatap pria misterius itu mendekatinya. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa renyah seolah mendengarkan Seokjin yang tengah melawak candaan jenaka. Keparat sekali cara pria itu menertawakan Seokjin. Memangnya, siapa yang sedang melawak?

"Kau sinting ya? Aku sedang tidak bercanda tolol!" bentak Seokjin kurang ajar sementara tubuhnya terus memberontak, berharap simpul tali itu melonggar dan tak mencekik tubuhnya lagi. Tak lupa Seokjin meludahi wajahnya sebagai kombo. Nyali si pemuda miskin ini terlampau tajam. Tanpa rasa takut Seokjin menatap remeh pria sok kekar itu sehingga membuat sumbu emosi pria lainnya tersulut seketika saat wajahnya menerima serangan brengsek dadakan oleh liur Seokjin. Hingga pipi tirus itu akhirnya mendapat sebuah _bogem_ manis yang merobek kulit bibirnya. "Kau suka sekali bermain fisik" ia mendecih sekaligus meludah lagi. Kali ini liurnya tercampur darah dari lukanya di sudut bibirnya. Benar-benar menjijikan. Si pria itu semakin geram terbakar emosi. Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi ke udara, hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara lain menginterupsinya.

"Berhenti" titah tokoh lain yang kini tengah berjalan santai menghampiri keributan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Tak lama setelah menerima rangsangan membelai indera pendengarannya, Seokjin segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang itu.

Demi makam kedua orang tuanya yang telah berlumut, Seokjin benar-benar tak bisa bernafas kali ini. Paru-parunya seakan mengempis dan sama sekali tidak bisa memasok udara barang satu helapun. Paras yang baru saja tampak dihadapannya itu membuat isi kepalanya seolah mendidih. Wajah arogan itu membuat isi perutnya bergejolak mual. Seokjin mengenal pria pewaris keturunan Jung keparat yang telah merampas kedua orang tuanya.

Dialah. Jung Hoseok. Pewaris keluarga tajir yang selalu haus harta.

Guratan wajah Hoseok begitu mirip dengan pembunuh mendiang ayahnya yang brengsek itu. Setelah berhasil merenggut kedua orang tuanya, keluarga jung telah berhasil menghipnotis bibinya dengan menjamin kehidupan mereka. Malang sekali nasib bibinya yang terkena tipu muslihat keluarga bangsat yang malah membuat hutang mendiang bibinya semakin menggunung.

"Sudah kukatakan aku yang akan melunasi hutangku" Seokjin berdecih benci. Adalah Hoseok yang dibuat menyeringai lalu berdecak sekali mendengar tuturan omong kosong Seokjin barusan. "Sampai kuremukkan rusukmu, kau tak akan pernah membayar hutangmu" lanjutnya, mulutnya mengepulkan segulung asap pekat dari cerutu mahalnya.  
"Oh atau kau tak perlu melunasinya dengan uang" Hoseok memberi ide yang memberikan secercah harapan bagi Seokjin untuk menyelamatkan diri.  
"Berikan aku adikmu, Taehyung. Dan kuanggap hutangmu lunas. bagaimana?"

Oh tidak.

Atau malah tawaran Hoseok adalah bencana bagi Seokjin. Pikirkanlah. Taehyung yang sangat berharga itu dijadikan objek transaksi oleh manusia keparat itu. Kepalanya benar-benar harus dipenggal dan sangat cocok untuk dijadikan penghias ruang tamu sempit dan kumuhnya nanti. Pun Seokjin menatapnya tajam tanpa rasa takut. Nafasnya menderu kencang menahan seluruh amarah. Tangannya terkepal keras seolah semua rasa marahnya itu terkumpul dalam sebuah kepalan.  
"Bebal. Jadi kau ingin Taehyung?" kasar sekali Seokjin pada pemuda super tajir dihadapannya ini. "Bahkan jika kau mengancam membunuhku, aku tetap tak akan memberikannya" sambung Seokjin.

Sekali lagi, bibir tipis itu sedikit tertarik pada pangkal bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. Hoseok menyeringai kembali. Menjepit pangkal cerutunya dengan lipatan bibirnya, jemari telunjuk brengseknya terangkat dan membuat sebuah gerakan perintah pada tokoh lelaki sok kekar dibelakangnya.

Nyali Seokjin rupanya belum juga menciut. Kedua pupil pada bolanya menangkap sedikit saja sebuah imaji sebuah pistol kecil yang tengah menempel kurang ajar tepat pada dahinya. Ditatapnya kembali wajah penuh keangkuhan milik Hoseok yang masih setia menghisap cerutu mahalnya denga gerakan lamban. Sesekali meniupkan gumpalan asap cerutu pada wajah Seokjin.

"Tarik saja pelatuknya" tantang Seokjin. Kali ini Seokjin benar-benar gila. Tuhan seolah menumpulkan rasa takutnya, dan Seokjin kini menantang Hoseok. Beruntunglah Seokjin karena kini Hoseok akhirnya menurunkan revolver itu dengan wajah sedih yang dibuatnya.  
"Mengesankan" ujar Hoseok berpura-pura kagum dibuatnya. Selepasnya, Hoseok menatap tangan kanannya dan memberikan sebuah isyarat padanya untuk melepaskan semua simpul tali yang melilit tubuh tawanannya yang berharga itu. Kemudian ia berucap menatap Seokjin "Baiklah. Kau bebas"  
Seokjin dengan tak sabaran menarik kasar kerah kemeja elegan milik Hoseok dan menatapnya tajam. Persetan dengan apa rencana Hoseok selanjutnya, Seokjin bersumpah akan memenggal kepala pria bermarga jung brengsek ini.

"Aku tahu ini salah satu rencanamu, brengsek. Awas kau"

* * *

Tak peduli dengan rintik hujan yang tajam, dingin nan deras dengan bengis terus menghantam setiap permukaan kulit pada sekujur tubuh memarnya, Seokjin terus berlari layaknya manusia yang tengah kesetanan menuju apartemen kecilnya. Rasa pedih luka di wajahnnya sama sekali tak terasa sebagaimana otaknya yang brengsek terus menakuti batin Seokjin tentang nasib Taehyung. Serius, Seokjin benar-benar kalut sekarang.

Tak perlu menunggu lama sesaat setelah ia tepat berada di depan pintu jelek apartemennya, Seokjin mendobrak kasar pintu geruh yang memblokade sudut pandangnya itu, kemudian badannya melesat kelabakan masuk kedalam mencari sesosok lelaki yang tengah memenuhi ruang pikirnya. Rasa cemasnya semakin gila membuncah ketika seluruh sudut pandang Seokjin sama sekali tak mendapati Taehyung disana.

"Hyung kau kenapa?"

Grep!

"Dari mana kau?" suara bariton Seokjin yang terdengar bergetar itu membelai gendang telinga Taehyung yang mulai ketakutan dengan sikap aneh Seokjin ini.

"A-aku tertidur di dapur karena menunggumu" Taehyung menatapnya bingung tak lama kedua bola matanya terbalak sempurna mendapati wajah Seokjin yang babak belur dihadapannya.

"K-kau kenapa hyung?" Taehyung kini menatap nanar, raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Namun Seokjin tetap bungkam. Lidahnya kelu seolah tersihir mantra Tuhan. Seokjin tetap bergeming tanpa meloggarkan dekapan hangat pada tubuh Taehyung. Adalah yang membuat akal jernih Taehyung semakin penuh dengan tanda tanya atas sikap Seokjin yang ganjil itu.

"Hyung, duduklah dulu, akan kuobati semua lukamu"

Hey. Bukan sebuah lawakan.

Taehyung bersumpah demi sosok mendiang ibunya yang selalu menyantuninya, sikap Seokjin terkesan aneh dan ada yang mengganjal akhir-akhir ini. Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali saja, Seokjin bahkan hampir setiap menit mengingatkan Taehyung untuk segera pulang jika tidak ada kegiatan apapun di sekolah, lalu mengunci pintu dan samasekali tidak boleh membuka pintu itu untuk siapapun. Biar kutekankan lagi, si-a-pa-pun. Huh. Apa-apaan si Seokjin sinting itu. Sekarang apa lagi yang ada di dalam kepala batunya itu? Yang benar saja kenapa harus memerintah Taehyung untuk mengisolasikan dirinya di dalam apartemen pengap, sempit dan berantakan itu. Ayolah, Taehyung bukan binatang, bung. Taehyung juga membutuhkan udara segar untuk memanjakan sepasang paru-paru sehatnya.

Terhitung 3 hari telah berlalu sejak ancaman Hoseok mulai menghantui seluruh batin Seokjin. Memang tak terjadi apapun pada Taehyung setelah si bajingan Hoseok itu mengancam akan merampas Taehyung darinya. Namun jangan lupakan karakter seorang Kim Seokjin yang sebenarnya adalah tipikal pemikir. Yakin beribu yakin ambisi Hoseok untuk merebut Taehyung sangatlah kuat. Berasaskan sebuah alibi hutang, Hoseok memang pintar menggunakan kesempatan emas ini. Dasar keparat.

.

Matahari memang tak pernah menjadi sahabat sejati untuk Taehyung. Teriknya seolah membakar kulit halusnya tanpa ampun. Aduh, Taehyung kepanasan. Mengingat isi dompetnya yang selalu kosong dan selalu dihuni oleh logam-logam receh yang menjengkelkan Taehyung mengumpat kemudian.

"Kenapa tadi malah kubelikan yang tidak penting" keluhnya mengutuk kebodohannya yang telah membiusnya untuk memakai uang bekalnya hanya untuk membaca edisi komik terbaru kesukaannya. _Stupid_. Manusia memang selalu termakan nafsu sesaatnya.

Otaknya seakan ikut menyumpah serapahi kebodohan Taehyung, akhirnya motoriknya bagai terabaikan. Taehyung berjalan tanpa kesadaran yang penuh. Hanya membiarkan tubuh ramping itu mengikuti kemana kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju.

TIN!

Otak yang terlalu sibuk ikut menyumpahi kebodohan Taehyung sontak tersadar dan membangunkan semua neuron motorik Taehyung yang barus saja terabaikan. Oh Tuhan. Hampir saja. Sebuah mobil hampir menabraknya. Udara kencang yang berhembus bersama mobil itu pun berhasil membuat tubuhnya terhempas jatuh ke jalanan aspal disana. Wajahnya pucat seketika.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Dari dalam mobil itu, keluarlah seorang pria muda berstelan pakaian super formalnya dengan terbirit-birit. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan. Ia lalu membantu Taehyung beranjak dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa. Terima kasih, Paman" balas Taehyung sambil menampilkan senyuman tipisnya.

Mari kita tengok kehidupan Kim Seokjin sekarang.

Setiap hari adalah kelelahan bagi Seokjin. Namun hari ini, Seokjin benar-benar merasakan seluruh ototnya sungguh pegal. Mengambil jatah kerja 2 kali lipat ternyata cukup menguras tubuh sok kuatnya itu. Seokjin kini berjalan lunglai menuju pintu apartemennya, lengan panjangnnya terayun kemudian mencoba meraih knop pintu kusam yang setia menunggunya disana.  
"Huh? Terkunci? Ah iya. aku memang menyuruh Taehyung selalu menguncinya" tawa Seokjin sekedar menertawakan lelucon garingnya.

"Aku pulang" Seokjin bernafas lega setelah berhasil masuk ke dalamnya. Dihempaskannya tubuh lelah itu sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya seakan menghilangkan semua rasa lelah yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Dahi itu mengerut kemudian, alisnya bertautan. Aneh. Tak ada sahutan dari Taehyung, ia kembali membuka matanya.

"Taehyung?" panggilnya. Seokjin langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mengedarkan pandangannya menginvansi setiap sudut di dalam ruangan itu.

Sialnya, masih saja tak ada sahutan dari Taehyung. Alhasil Seokjin pun panik mendadak. "Kim Taehyung! Sial" rutuk Seokjin kemudian setelah melirik sebuah jam dinding tua disana. Ini gawat. Pukul 11 malam.

* * *

 _"_ _H_ _yung"_

" _Hm"_ _gumam Seokjin sebagai respon singkatnya atas panggilan dari Taehyung tadi._

 _Tak peduli dengan respon singkat Seokjin barusan Taehyung berujar kembali "Hyung berjanji kan akan menikahiku saat aku dewasa nanti?"_

 _Seokjin tersenyum_ _tipis_ _mendengarnya._ _Minuman kaleng murahnya ia simpan di atas meja kecil yang tepat terletak disampingnya. Perhatiannya berhasil teralihkan pada remaja manis yang tengah bersandar nyaman pada tubuh bidangnya. Manik mata teduhnya kini membalas tatapan remaja itu dengan lembut. Tanpa sebuah basa-basi, i_ _a_ _lalu_ _menyatukan kedua_ _belah_ _bibir_ _nya dan membelai lembut bibir Taehyung yang ranum._

 _Sudah cukup lama, mereka_ _harus_ _melepaskan tautan itu._ _Kulit h_ _idung mereka menempe_ _l dan t_ _atapan mereka_ _saling_ _bertemu._ _Seokjin berucap kemudian._

 _"_ _Janji_ _"_

Dengan berat Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya. Seluruh otot matanya terus berusaha memfokuskan sepasang lensa itu. Setelah dirasa jelas, pandangannya langsung disuguhi oleh sebuah sebuah langit-langit cantik berukiran elegan khas ala eropa yang seakan menyambutnya dari tidur panjangnya.

"Indah" gumam Taehyung memuji. "Sssh!" desis Taehyung kemudian merasakan rasa sakit itu seakan meremas otak lelahnya saat tubuhnya mencoba beranjak.

"Kau masih belum pulih. Kumohon, jangan banyak bergerak, sayang" suara bariton yang asing itu terdengar begitu khawatir

"K-kau siapa?" Taehyung mulai gamang saat melihat wajah asing itu, kemudian bertanya dengan ragu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku? Aku kan suamimu. Jung Hoseok"

"Suamiku?" Taehyung mengerenyitkan dahinya dan menatap ragu padanya. Hoseok tersenyum teduh dan mencoba membelai surai lembut Taehyung perlahan sekedar membuat Taehyung yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan itu menjadi lebih tenang. "Hey, kita sudah menikah setahun yang lalu. Pasti kecelakaan itu yang membuat ingatanmu sedikit terganggu" Hoseok tersenyum pedih yang dibuat buat. Si Hoseok ini, benar-benar memuakkan sungguh.

Taehyung berusaha mengingatnya. Namun, semakin Taehyung berusaha mengembalikan semua memori yang kabur itu semakin membuat kepalanya terasa nyeri. Bukan sakit biasa. Ini sakit yang luar biasa. Astaga seperti mau pecah!

"Sayang, kumohon jangan memperburuk kondisimu"

Apa maksud si pria bejat itu barusan? Pergilah ke jahanam wahai Jung Hoseok yang keparat. Ia baru saja berdusta. _Halah_. Persetan dengan kecelakaan yang katanya membuat ingatannya memburuk, semua itu hanya bualan. Sebenarnya, Hoseok lah yang telah membuat semua ingatan Taehyung menghilang. Hoseok mencuci otaknya, Bung. Membakar hangus semua ingatan suka duka Taehyung yang kini telah pupus. Sekarang Taehyung seperti terlahir kembali tanpa satu kenanganpun di tertanam di dalam kubus memorinya Keparat. Niat bengis itu ternyata telah direncanakan matang-matang agar Taehyung bisa melupakan Seokjin dan memilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. _Damn_. Semoga Tuhan membalas perbuatan keji mu itu, Hoseok.

Sudah hampir 4 tahun Taehyung mengilang dari kehidupan Seokjin. Kurang lebih 1460 hari lamanya Seokjin merasakan kepedihan yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya. Hidupnya begitu gundah gulana, tanpa arah dan tujuan. Semuanya kabur. Masa depan, tempat tinggal, bahkan Taehyung. Sumpah. Hidup Seokjin terlampau menyedihkan dan malang. Bagai melekat pada nasibnya, kesialan selalu saja datang menghantuinya.

Malam diluar begitu dingin. Semilir angin yang menusuk tulang malam ini benar-benar membuat otot terasa nyeri. Namun Seokjin masih sama, berjalan tanpa tujuan dengan tatapannya yang kosong dan suram. Oh ayolah, Seokjin bukan gelandangan atau pun orang gila. Semua orang yang melintas dihadapan Seokjin pasti meringis dan menatapnya kasihan. Bahkan, ada beberapa wanita lugu yang memberikannya selembar atau dua lembar uang sebagai tanda empatinya.

 _Dingdong_. Mendadak sudut pandangnya menangkap imaji yang tak asing. Membangunkan akal sehatnya dan sontak membuat bola mata itu membulat tak menyangka. Sesosok pria cantik telah melintas tanpa permisi dihadapan Seokjin. Dengan segera kaki jenjang itu bergerak mengejar pria tersebut.

"Taehyung!" panggilnya, lengan kurusnya mendadak mencengkram lengan Taehyung gusar. Adalah Taehyung yang terkejut bukan main dan sedikit ketakutan atas sikap orang asing itu tiba-tiba menarik lengannya lalu membawa tubuhnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Paman siapa? Lepaskan ummaku!" bentakan nyaring terdengar dari seorang bocah perempuan yang mulai ketakutan melihat sang ibu tengah berada dipelukan orang asing. _Buru-buru_ Taehyung melepaskan paksa pelukan itu dan menatap Seokjin takut. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan melangkah mundur sambil membawa putri kecil cantiknya menjauh.

"Aku Seokjin, Taehyung-ah" Tatapan frustasi itu berubah menjadi nanar dan menatap Taehyung tak percaya. Dengan tubuh yang begitu kaku, Seokjin berusaha bergerak melangkah maju untuk menggapai Taehyung. Namun kasihan sekali Seokjin, Taehyung malah menepisnya penuh kebencian. Alangkah terkejutnya Seokjin menerima tepisan kasar itu. Apakah pria itu benar-benar Taehyung atau bukan,Seokjin sama sekali tak habis pikir. Pun Seokjin menatap putri kecil yang cantik itu. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Taehyung, dan hati itu terasa teriris pedih saat Seokjin menangkap imaji samar wajah Hoseok pada gadis kecil itu.

Mungkinkah manusia hawa itu adalah anak Hoseok?

"Taehyung, siapa ayahnya?" tanya Seokjin selepas menatap anak kecil perempuan yang bersembunyi ketakutan di balik tubuhnya.

"Aku tak mengenalmu. Kau mau uang? Akan kuberi asal kau menjauh dariku" sahut Taehyung kasar.

Bagai terlempar ke dasar palung laut yang paling mendalam, Seokjin bungkam. Usahanya dan penantian untuk mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia sirna dalam sekejap. Seokjin tersenyum pedih sementara tangannya mengepal menahan amarahnya. Amarah atas semua kehendak Tuhan yang sangat tidak adil untuk yang ke 3 kalinya. Sial. Hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Taehyung, Maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Berbahagialah"

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang terucap. Ada beribu makna yang tersembunyi jika Taehyung menyadarinya. Sayangnya, Taehyung sama sekali tak menyadari semua makna itu karena semua ingatannya masih belum kembali. Dengan gusar, Taehyung menggendong putri kecil nan mungilnya dan berjalan rusuh meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian disana. Ralat. Tidak. Dia tidak sendiri, angin malam yang dingin itu memeluk Seokjin seakan ikut berduka meratapi nasib malang Seokjin.

* * *

Sekarang Seokjin bisa apa? Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah. Berjalan semakin tak menentu melintas dijalanan sepi tengah malam itu. Bayang-bayang Taehyung terus membungkus otak kosongnya. Memori buruknya juga berputar seolah ingin membuat Seokjin semakin terpuruk dengan kemalangannya.

Seokjin terus berjalan tanpa arah, melintasi beberapa manusia mabuk yang tengah berjudi ria disana. Salah satu diantara mereka menangkap Seokjin yang melintas tanpa permisi. Anggaplah salah satu manusia mabuk itu mendapatkan ide untuk merampok Seokjin. Lucunya, Seokjin membiarkannya. Sedangkan kita sendiri tahu bukan bahwa Seokjin tak memiliki apapun, melainkan cinta untuk Taehyung yang telah hancur. Nihil mendapatkan satu barangpun, kelompok manusia mabuk itu murka. Memukul, menendang, membanting Seokjin dengan hingga babak belur.

"Dasar sampah!" salah satunya meludahi Seokjin sebelum meninggalkan pria itu terbaring tak berdaya disana. Luka bersama darah segar yang menodai sekujur tubuhnya membuat pria itu semakin miris saja. Tapi isi kepala Seokjin tetaplah penuhi oleh semua mimpi burukunya. Mengharapkan Taehyung duduk di sampingnya sambil memeluk tubuh sekaratnya kemudian menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan suara lembutnya.

Seokjin berdoa agar sekali saja Tuhan mau mendengar harapannya sebelum semua kehidupannya berakhir tragis malam ini. Tuhan, doanya tidak muluk-muluk. Serius. Seokjin hanya berharap suatu saat Taehyung bisa mengingatnya kembali walau dirinya telah bahagia dengan Hoseok yang bisa menghidupinya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Fiuuh.

Angin malam yang masih setia menemaninya berhembus bersama jiwa Seokjin yang telah meninggalkan jasadnya. Malam itu, hanya para bintang dan rembulan yang berkabung sendu menyaksi-bisukan Seokjin menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Ya Tuhan. Seokjin telah mati sekarang dalam kesendirian dan keterpurukannya. Taehyung hanya tinggal kenangan indah yang tidak pernah akan menjadi milik Seokjin di dunia. Namun suatu saat, Seokjin bersumpah akan menepati janjinya untuk menikahi Taehyung di surga.

Fin.

* _workaholic_ : adalah suatu kondisi dari seseorang yang mementingkan pekerjaan secara berlebihan dan melalaikan aspek kehidupan yang lain.

* * *

Halo! Lama tak berjumpa ya :) Aku kembali membawa sebuah cerita. Sebenarnya ini bukan ceritaku. Tapi ini cerita murni milik salah satu author seniorku. Big thanks to benwubacon (silahkan buka profilnya dan baca cerita originalnya) yang telah memberikan izinnya sehingga aku bisa me-remake ceritanya. Ini murni karena inisiatifku kok. Tapi ada beberapa scene yang diubah sedikit saja. Itu juga sudah izin hoho :)

Oh ya, omong-omong tentang hm- stupidness, aku masih dalam proses menulisnya hehehe Kesibukan membuat pikiranku ini memudar astaga Aku butuh waktu alias bertapa supaya ingatan itu kembali kk. Maaf :(

Semoga kalian menyukainya :) Mind to review? Arigatou ne


End file.
